Crazymasterbookworm876
Name: Nathan-AKA "Crazymasterbookworm876" or "Crzymstrbkwrm876" Titles: Librarian, Master and Lover of Books, Noxian leader, Destructor. Gender/Species: Male, Age: 18-25, depending on when you ask him. Profession: Summoner, Frostguard Librarian, active Noxian Birth Country/Residence: Freljord/Noxus ☀It is here that Random Nom, the overweight half-ogre goes around sticking his dick into every yordle and farm animal he could possibly find. Cringe?: '''Yes. I mean, seriously. The guy RPed like a 10 year old edgelord, and wrote like a 6 year old edgelord. '''Background: Nathan was born in the Freljord to unknown origins, for he never tells anyone who his parents are and what they do. He grew up as most Freljordians do in any case, being schooled in how-not-to-die-to-the-frozen-elements-of-death. Since he liked to read so much, he volunteered to help at the closest library as a teenager. As a few years passed, the managers in the area grew to trust him, giving him more and more responsibility. After many……many background checks, mental probes, and frisks to make sure he wasn’t a spy for some other faction…he was allowed to work in the inner sanctum of the library-the area where all of the most powerful artifacts and magic books were stored. His curiosity got the best of him, and he started to read the books. Over the course of many weeks, he started to practice what he had read, until he was an amateur, though unrefined, summoner. His practice continued until he was caught one day, by none other than Lissandra. She had been watching him for a few minutes before he noticed her. Nathan was then informed that he had two choices; come and work in her library, and be trained further as a summoner for the Freljord, or be thrown out of the current library that he volunteered in, and have a black mark placed upon his work history for snooping and reckless behavior, so that in all probability, he might never be trusted with a job again. He took the first option. He moved across the ice land to Lissandra’s personal library-disguised as the Frostguard’s ancient archive-where he met a new acquaintance; another librarian working there. Her name was Pinky, and she also worked there under…unusual…circumstances. To make sure that he would never be able to spill any of the magical or political secrets that were hidden inside the books in the library, Lissandra put some true ice into him. The ice turned him into something that is still mostly human-but not quite fully. The ice also makes him have a cold and chilly, but temperamental, personality at times. Role in the Nyroth Conflict: He joined the Freljord slightly late into the conflict, but he did his best to help the faction however he could. He worked with Pinky in the Library as they looked for ancient Frostguard tomes, knowing that Pinky would probably not use the information to help the SI, as Pinky was very distracted during those days. He was particularly supportive of turning Nyroth into a frozen field of true ice at the end, but he was outvoted by TRAITORUS IONIANS AND FRELJORDIANS WHO HAVE NO POLITICAL SAVY AND WENT FOR THE "GOOD" OPTION. Role in the Lines in the Sand Arc: Nathan was putting much thought into his choice when Noxus came to him and gave him an offer. He could be as brutal, destructive, evil, cruel, and bloodthirsty as he wanted if he came to work with them. This appealed to the *adjectives named above* streak inside of him that was created by the true ice. The choice was no longer a choice. After checking with Lissandra to make sure it was ok, he headed off to Noxus to cause chaos and to spill much blood. He also truly wants to help Noxus become a dominant faction again, to make all other factions fear it. He has helped his faction win many games; proving his devotion to the cause. Personality: Though he is younger than most of the other summoners, Nathan boasts much intelligence. He is very curious, and he has a chilly temper that he tries to keeps in check, but is not always successful. . He has a fascination for death, torture, and genocide jokes that will appear at...interesting...times. This habit comes from the true ice that is lodged inside of him. Or does it come from something darker within? But in any case, the thing that defines Nathan the much is his passion. No matter what he does, he throws his whole heart and soul into it. Whether it's helping Noxus, the Freljord, being creepy, etc., he always puts everything he has into it. Sometimes he gets too passionate about evil things.....but it usually passes. Appearance: Nathan is remarkably tall, almost too tall, and to go along with it he is very skinny. Both of those traits together have given him the appearance of being like a stick, but his long legs are useful for striking out at those who inconvenience him. His blond hair is naturally curly, and his sense of style is usually Whatever-He-Feels-Like-Wearing. Known Champion Connections: His chaotic, destructive, and strategic personality makes it so he has a hard time staying with one champion as a main. Right now he connects most with Urgod-he has set out to prove to everyone that Urgod can be a good adc. In the past he has worked well with Nocturne, Swain, Lissandra, and (even)Jarvan. Judgement: Workin on it.